


Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło

by Sophie27



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Zdrada, bez szczegółowych opisów, brak trzymania się konwenansów przyjętych w Korei, bójka, opowiadanie dla przyjaciółki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie27/pseuds/Sophie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co jeśli zdradzenie przez ukochaną osobę doprowadzi do poznania prawdziwej miłości? Tytuł jest całkowicie adekwatny do treści :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło

Sung zamarł. Czuł, jakby cały świat mu się zawalił i niemal usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, starał się zapanować nad sobą, żeby nie podejść i w tej chwili znieść z powierzchni ziemi tego wymoczka, który śmiał całować jego dziewczynę! Przystaną za budynkiem, by obserwować dalszy rozwój wypadków.  
\- Słodziaku, daj jeszcze jednego całuska. - zaszczebiotała dziewczyna.  
\- Naprawdę muszę już iść. - westchnął cicho chłopak, ale nie był specjalnie zły czy rozdrażniony. Dziewczyna się nachmurzyła, robiąc słodką, smutną minkę.  
\- To nie! - odwróciła się i odeszła, jednak nie daleko, bo chłopak złapał ją za rękę, odwrócił do siebie i pocałował długo i powoli. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko i wydała z siebie pomruk zadowolenia. Sung podejrzewał, że gdyby nie te brudne łapska tego faceta to pewnie by upadła z wrażenia. Postanowił więc wyjść z ukrycia. Podszedł do całującej się pary i odchrząknął.  
\- Jak miło... - sarknął zimnym tonem. Dziewczyna przerwała pocałunek i spojrzała na swojego drugiego chłopaka z przerażeniem.  
\- Ej, kim Ty niby jesteś koleś?! - warknął Myung.  
\- Jej chłopakiem, a Ty?  
Tej odpowiedzi L się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał w niedowierzaniu na swoją dziewczynę i teraz spojrzenia obu chłopaków były skupione na niej.  
\- No powiedz coś! - warknął ponaglając ją.  
\- Ja... - zająknęła się. Jej oczy napełniły się łzami i zaczęła cicho szlochać, jednak gdy zobaczyła, że jej łzy nie działają otarła je i westchnęła. - To nie miało się wydać. - powiedziała wręcz z wyrachowanym spokojem. - Lubię was obu i nie chciałam wybierać. Może możemy to kontynuować? - zapytała z nadzieją.  
\- Jesteś żałosna. - powiedział z pogardą Sung.  
\- Nie chcę Cię znać. - powiedział smutny Myung.  
\- Jakbyście zmienili zdanie to zadzwońcie. - uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym odeszła. Młodszy chłopak spojrzał na swojego rywala.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia... - zająknął się.  
\- Ja również. - westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. - Ciekawe jak długo to trwało.  
\- Chyba lepiej nie wiedzieć.  
\- Taaak, lepiej nie wiedzieć, jak długo robiła z nas idiotów.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego badawczo, jakby oceniająco.  
\- Chcesz się napić?  
\- Zdecydowanie mi się przyda.  
Uśmiechnęli się lekko do siebie. Sung zaprowadził chłopaka do swojego ulubionego pubu. Zamówili whisky z lodem. Siedzieli przy barze i milczeli spoglądając w swoje szklanki. Wypili kilka kolejek, alkohol leniwie krążył w ich żyłach, przyjemnie otumaniając.  
\- Jestem idiotą, skończonym idiotą... - zaczął Sung. - Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?  
\- A pomyśleć, że naprawdę ją kochałem... - dołączył smutno Myung.  
Użalali się nad sobą, topiąc smutki w alkoholu. Byli coraz bardziej pijani, a to jak wiemy może skończyć się różnie. W tym przypadku młodszy chłopak powiedział coś, co doprowadziło do dalszych, bardzo interesujących wydarzeń.  
\- To Twoja wina! - powiedział zezłoszczony chłopak. - Na pewno ją uwiodłeś! - powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Jesteś wyjątkowo głupi, nie dziwię się, że Cię zdradzała. - odpowiedział mu.  
Od słowa do słowa i doszło do bójki. Chłopak rzucił się na Sunga z pięściami. Krzesła upadły na ziemię z głośnym hukiem, który zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na nich. Zdradzeni bohaterowie zaczęli okładać się pięściami, szturchać, popychać i szarpać. Oczywiście wychodziło im to nieudolnie, bo byli pijani, ale poprzewracali kilka stolików, zbijając kilkanaście szklanek i kufli. Dwóch rosłych mężczyzn chwyciło ich za fraki, rozdzielając i wyrzucając na zewnątrz.  
\- Wynocha! - warknął rozdrażniony karczek. - Nie wracajcie tu!  
Pijani byli jednak zbyt zajęci sobą, okładali się w najlepsze, kierując się nieświadomie w kierunku jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka. Starszy chłopak miał rozbitą wargę, a młodszy podbite oko, a z łuku brwiowego płynęła krew. Sung przyszpilił młodszego chłopaka do ściany. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i dyszeli ciężko... Byli tak blisko siebie... Gyu przybliżył się do niego i pocałował brutalnie, wręcz agresywnie. Myu był zaskoczony, ale wkrótce dołączył do gry. Pociągnął mężczyznę za włosy, co sprawiło, że ten warknął. Ich pocałunek smakował krwią, jednak nie przeszkadzało im to. Agresja powoli przeradzała się w namiętność. Sung przywarł całym ciałem do niego. Wsunął kolano między jego nogi ocierając nim delikatnie o jego krocze. L jęknął cicho i sam ruszył biodrami do przodu. Jego ręce zawędrowały pod koszulę mężczyzny, gładząc jego plecy, po chwili drapiąc je. Z ich gardeł wydobywały się ciche warknięcia i pomruki przyjemności. Pieszczotom i namiętności towarzyszyły szturchnięcia i agresja. Ocierali się o siebie biodrami, a budujące się erekcje zaczynały być niemal bolesne. Sung przerwał pocałunek z chłopakiem, który z westchnięciem oparł się o ścianę.  
\- Wow. - wyrwało się L, na co Gyu uśmiechnął się zadowolony.  
\- Chyba znaleźliśmy sposób na to, jak się pocieszyć. - wymruczał do ucha chłopaka.  
\- Oooo tak... - jęknął Myu drżąc lekko.  
\- Idziemy do mnie? - otarł wargami o jego ucho.  
\- Do mnie jest bliżej, mieszkam dwie ulice stąd – założył. Otarł się biodrami o kroczę mężczyzny.  
\- Prowadź! - warknął mężczyzna czując skrajne podniecenie.  
Całą drogę się do siebie kleili i to, jak udało im się w ogóle trafić do mieszkania Myunga zakrawa o cud. Jednak widocznie bóstwa nad nimi czuwały, bo już po kilkunastu minutach leżeli na jego łóżku, a zbędne części garderoby tworzyły za nimi ślad już od drzwi. 

Sung obudził się rano z potwornym bólem głowy. Otworzył powoli oczy i zdziwił się widząc, że zdecydowanie nie znajduje się w swojej sypialni. Poczuł niespokojny ruch po swojej lewej i zerknął w tamtą stronę. Młodszy chłopak otworzył leniwie oczy i skrzywił się, bo głowa mu boleśnie pulsowała, jakby biegało w niej stado nosorożców. Sung uśmiechnął się lekko, bo chłopak wyglądał uroczo, mimo potarganych włosów i skrzywionej bólem twarzy.  
\- Dzień dobry, jestem Sung. - szepnął i z zadowoleniem obserwował szok malujący się na twarzy chłopaka.  
\- Dzień dobry, jestem Myung, miło mi Cię poznać. - odpowiedział L.  
Zaśmiali się cicho, a następnie zapadła cisza, ale nie ta krępująca i niewygodna. Sung przysunął się bliżej do Myunga, a ten z uśmiechnął się lekko. Splótł palce z mężczyzną i gładził kciukiem jego dłoń. Patrzyli na siebie z lekkimi uśmiechami. Być może ich znajomość zaczęła się od zdrady, upicia się, bójki i seksu (który był bardzo, bardzo udany), ale czuli, że może się to przerodzić w coś naprawdę cudownego i pięknego.  
\- Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. - podsumował Sung, a chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.


End file.
